


Forget Me Not

by Mila_Ravenscroft



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chewing gum, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, Sequel, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, manxboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Ravenscroft/pseuds/Mila_Ravenscroft
Summary: [Sequel to "The Grim Reaper’s Dilemma"] Gon is healed thanks to Alluka’s power. Apparently he was bright and healthy, however, there was something wrong and it makes him feel more vulnerable. How will he cope with his current problematic situation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.
> 
> A/N: Despite all the fuss around Alluka’s gender, in this work he will be depicted as a girl.

It was a huge ordeal for Killua Zoldyck to find a method to heal his best friend Gon Freecss. The white-haired assassin even had to face his own family, just for the sake of his most important person, whose light cleaned up every trace of darkness in Killua’s heart.

The Zoldyck family was torn apart ever since Killua released Alluka from her confinements, who was considered her as a “thing” rather than a blood relative part of their clan. Only Killua showed genuine family love and tender compassion, so it was his duty to protect his sister from _that_ brother who wanted to put some Nen-based needles to manipulate Alluka’s ability.

Nothing mattered to Killua as long as Gon could be back on his feet.

Determination took over Killua’s mind and he dealt with extreme situations such as facing his manipulative elder brother, who was—unbeknownst to Killua—assisted by Hisoka, that deceptive man whose interest in Gon was quite unnerving and was beyond any reasonable explanation.

And finally, Gon was healed by Alluka Zoldyck, mission complete—apparently a success.

However, the young hunter noticed there was something wrong going on with him, he could perceive it in his surroundings as well. Gon’s quick and unexpected recovery was a trending topic among doctors, nurses and other patients in the hospital. Certaintly his situation was one of a kind in the medical records, which was like a checkmate even for the most skilled doctors in the country.

Unfortunately for Gon, he had to stay at the hospital for a while longer because it was required to run some tests, so that the doctors could discard any possible side effects after that stunning but scary recovery.

As the young hunter walked around the main hall with his usual bright smile and accompanied by his fellow hunters and friends, the medical staff just smiled and waved at the cute boy. Nevertheless, as soon as he turned his back to them and kept walking, some cruel whispers reached his acute hearing _“Have you heard about his recovery?”_ two young nurses began their conversation, hiding behind the desk _“They say it was some black magic from a cursed child?”_ a newbie nurse had joined in their gossip _“Is he some kind of monster?”_ , the others asked at the same time _“I can’t believe that such cute boy could be an atrocious being”._ Those rumours came through as sharp as blades and hurt Gon’s feelings. From the group of hunters, Leorio noticed his friend’s sudden change of mood, growled and shot a deathly glance at the group of nurses—who apparently had nothing else to do. All of them gulped, blushed with embarrassment and pretended to be busy with other patients. The soon-to-be-doctor scoffed and his arms wrapped Gon in a paternal-like embrace, leading him outside with the rest of the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not too far away from the hospital, a handsome red-haired magician in his late twenties and in a quite peculiar outfit, was scheduling his next personal mission. The long awaited fight against Chrollo was just around the corner, his dream finally was coming true and the tedious search was over. There was no way to hide his excitement for a match where he’d have to fight the man of the inverted cross, another floor master at Heaven’s Arena. Both fighters settled their date. Considering that the match will take place within three days, Hisoka took it as an opportunity to visit Gon. For some unknown reasons, the magician wanted to visit the person whose presence drastically disturbed him...for as long he could remember.

In Hisoka’s opinion, his recent mission with Illumi was a real success, although he didn’t receive a massive amount of money because he’d tricked his fellow assassin. It wasn’t a big deal since it meant that _his_ Gon was still lingering in this world, that was totally priceless. Nothing else mattered.

After those events, some hidden part of Hisoka had a burning desire to check up on Gon. He didn’t believe those rumours on the hunter’s association about Gon and his recovery being so out of the blue. Hisoka, being fickle as he usually was, wanted to see and confirm everything by himself.  

It soon dawned on the magician that he couldn’t venture into his deathmatch without holding his little fruit in his arms. He had to do it right now, otherwise, he might regret it afterwards – in case he couldn’t defeat Chrollo.

Hisoka decided to pay attention to that little voice yearning for Gon, making it hard for him to keep away much longer. It was as if the boy’s absence only fueled Hisoka’s desire. Overthinking would only mean wasting precious time, so the crimson-haired man made up his mind and headed once again to that hospital, to that place where he made a secret deal with a severely injured and yet-to-be-ripened teenager. How could he forget about it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After running some tests and receiving more visitors, Gon could finally find some peace and quiet in his room. He couldn’t deny that his current condition was getting troublesome. As he laid down on his bed, Gon’s eyelids felt heavy and slowly were falling down. Perhaps a quick nap could help him to keep those rumours echoing like a broken record away from his mind.

What was supossedly a nice shut-eye turned into a nightmare for Gon. His mind betrayed him and forced him to relive his coma state. During that period Gon was falling into a neverending whirlwind of darkness, sadness and loneliness that was constantly spinning in a high speed, menacing to rip him apart. Everything felt as if his own consciousness was floating in and out like a wandering ghost. It was out of control and he felt he was just in front of Death’s doorstep, waiting for him to claim his life like a piece of livestock. Gon recalled hearing some faint footsteps from someone walking in heels, an eerie presence by his bedside. Despite his body was fully covered in bandages, he could notice there was someone right there, intently observing him.

The silence in the room was disturbed by words that reached his whole being, _“How dare you! How could you be so careless and put your life on the line!”_ Gon could sense that person’s rage, “Who are you?” his mind was struggling to recognize that voice, it was so familiar but he couldn’t put two and two together, not in that state. So the other one continued with his rant _“Didn’t we agree to do that on our next battle? Don’t you remember my words after our match in Heaven’s Arena: ‘Next time, we’ll fight outside without rules. With our lives on the line’? Have you forgotten already, Gon? You disappoint me!”_ , that statement was enough evidence for Gon to understand his visitor’s identity, “Hisoka?! Why are you here? Why are you so mad at me?”, his inner voice hitched at his realization, “I remember you, more than you can imagine”.

Of course the jester couldn’t hear his apple’s queries and bitter confession.

The room went mute again for a few seconds. Suddenly Gon perceived something sharp placed in his throat and fear started to swallow him up. In fact it was death itself that was licking down just on that spot where the jugular was located, teasing and counting down his last heatbeats. Luckily enough, that feeling of peril was soon thrown away and a second chance was granted. Gon felt a slight pressure on his lips. if just the bandages weren’t in the way, Gon would be able to completely touch Hisoka’s lips.

 _“...this is not your time to die”_ , a silky voice whispered.

A knocked on the door brought Gon back to his reality. The boy slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them to look decent enough for whoever was asking for permission to go in.

“Y-yes? Come on in” the black and green-haired hunter timidly said.

As the door gently opened, Gon was momentarily stunned when he recognized Hisoka stepping in, seductively walking and high-heeled shoes gracefully tapping on the floor. A golden gaze roamed over the boy’s now recovered body, Hisoka smirked as he was approaching the bed “Hey there Gon-kun. You don’t mind me being here, right?”, he said in a teasing tone just to get a reaction from his speechless apple. In case Gon said he did mind, Hisoka wouldn’t budge from his spot. He wouldn’t take a rejection from Gon, especially when it’s been so long...the magician was a very patient man but right at that moment, patience simply vanished into thin air.

The young hunter finally spoke up “Hello, Hisoka! N-no, you don’t bother me at all. I was just thinking about yo—“ he interrupted himself by covering his mouth with his right hand before anything more compromising slipped from his lips, nervously praying that his unexpected visitor didn’t hear that last part. Too bad for Gon that Hisoka’s ears caught every single word.

The sassy mab felt something unknown wrapping him in a warm cocoon when his eyes caught the image of that innocent and radiant teenager, that naughty culprit who was always present in Hisoka’s complex mind in sleepless nights.  

Hisoka just pretended to dismiss what Gon wanted to hide, “I just wanted to make sure you were in a better shape. Don’t you remember I was here before?”

 _So it wasn’t a dream after all!_ Gon’s eyes widened.

“What is it, Gon? Is there something bothering you”, Hisoka frowned, his stomach churned at the thought that Gon might have forgotten.

The boy quickly shook his head, “I did sense someone that night. When I realized it was you, I wanted to talk to you but I couldn’t”, Gon’s knuckles turned white as he grabbed his bedsheets with frustration.

The magician was about to reply but the young hunter swiftly continued with thoughts that had been concerning him during the last few days,“I’m really confused because I’m glad to be alive, but it hurts to hear people whispering behind my back and calling me a ‘monster’. I don’t know who or _what_ I am”, Gon’s frowned just turned deeper and deeper as he kept his gaze down.

Hisoka’s heart clenched at the sight of Gon breaking down – so fragile and unconsciously begging for protection. Some unwelcome tears filled the boy’s eyes and timidly rolled down, running down his soft cheeks until they dropped from his chin. Hisoka silently beheld that heartbreaking scene, his golden stare was hypnotized by the faint stains left behind. He was so drawn to stride over the bed, cup the boy’s face with both hands and place tender kisses, use his sensual lips to catch every single tear that dared to stain his apple’s angelic face, erasing every single trace of sadness and fear from his tender soul.

But Hisoka didn’t move from his spot.

“Well, I suppose I will find the answer soon enough”, Gon sobbed quietly as he rubbed his eyes and his lips curved into a melancholic smile. He did his best to get rid of that annoying mood and for some reason, he avoided making eye contact with Hisoka and his eyes remained in the balcony.

It was frustrating not to recognize the sunshine pouring out from Gon’s personality— it was just missing and Hisoka wanted it back so badly.

The readhead was puzzled because he didn’t know why he cherished so much someone, supposedly a mere toy, ready to play with and brutally smash him. Initially he wanted to cut his skin, slice, rip apart in countless pieces, bleed and yet, his fickle heart betrayed him. Instead he had a searing urge to hold his precious boy, soothe him, collect every shattered piece and make him whole again.

“Who dared to call you a monster?” Hisoka asked through clenched teeth, a seething rage flowing freely in his body. His killing instinct was furiously sparkling, ready to slit throats and slash flesh with his sharpened cards. The only difference, though, it was triggered to protect someone, when it usually came out for his own delight and pleasure.

With that question still lingering in his mind, Gon swiftly raised his head and looked back at Hisoka with dread-filled eyes. He was well aware what the older man was capable of. “Why would you do something like that for me?”, since when the murderous magician cared so much about him?

Hisoka couldn’t restrain himself anymore. As he was going wilder, the jester growled and without asking for permission, he rushed to seat on the edge of the boy’s bed in a blink of an eye. There was no time to think about his actions so he pulled Gon into his arms, burying his face in the boy’s neck, delighting himself with that delicious aroma from that delicate soft skin. It made him think of sunlights, the mildly salty ocean and cool breeze combined with a subtle touch of honey. _”Is this what summer smells like?”_ , Hisoka inwardly pondered, losing himself as he kept taking in that addictive smell. Last thing he did was to plant a chaste kiss at Gon’s throat – not caring about how risqué his action was. If only he could take a bite from that unique fruit, the temptation was building up at lightspeed.

Gon’s body uncontrollably shuddered, his mind wanted to push Hisoka away but his heart refused to do so “Nobody else will say any word about you. I’ll make sure of it, trust me”, Hisoka talked softly into Gon’s ear, sending an electric wave through the young hunter’s body. The boy closed his eyes, feeling confused because he knew that trusting Hisoka automatically meant a death wish. Yet he enjoyed the thrill of being near the magician and a savage danger. A pair of hesitant arms wrapped firmly around Hisoka’s neck, reducing their proximity and both of them felt each other’s body.

After some seconds of wordlessly contemplating their intimate embrace, Hisoka forced himself to pull away, otherwise, his body would have an ill-suited behaviour.

He shook his head a little bit to vanish any dirty thought overruning his mind. In an attempt to cheer Gon up and get distracted, Hisoka took out a couple of chewing gum candies from his pocket and said “Would you like to share some of my favourite gum with me? I used to chew this quite a lot when I was about your age”, his voice had a proud tone. Gon’s eyes roamed over the pink paper wrapping the small gum and noticed a smiling jester with suit symbols on its cover. A warm smile curved in his lips. For some reason that image reminded him of Hisoka, finally understanding where the jester’s overall style came from.

When he looked back at Hisoka, Gon felt a sudden rush of embarrassment running through his body as he was never allowed to chew gum back in Whale Island. “I’ve never chewed something like this because aunt Mito forbid it. According to her, only naughty and disobedient kids chew gum.”, he explained with a cute pout.

It was way too much for Hisoka to contain his laughter threatening to burst out. His fruit’s naïveté was so palpable that it could even bring the murderous magician’s heart to its knees.

Hisoka hummed and replied “Well, this will be our little secret so your aunt won’t find out. At least, she won’t hear about this from me”, he leaned closer and winked at Gon. The boy felt his face boiling as a notorious blush took over him.

Gon took the new candy from Hisoka’s hand, relunctantly opened it and put it in his mouth. A mild strawberry flavour quickly filled his senses, it was so sweet that he didn’t want it to lose its original flavour. Hisoka smirked and quirked an eyebrow, feeling delighted that Gon was experiencing something new. The evil magician had _so many things_ in store to teach his unripen fruit. 

The young hunter observed and imitated every move from Hisoka so he didn’t make any mistake with the chewing gum. After a while, Gon felt more confident and tried to do more than chewing. Feeling cocky, Hisoka challenged the greenish black-haired boy, “Can you do this? I bet you don’t”, as he blew a big gum bubble. He knew exactly how to push Gon’s buttons when he wanted him to be slightly irritated.

They spent their time quietly chewing gum and blowing bubbles, competing who would get the biggest one. Hisoka smirked as Gon kept blowing his chewing gum, determined to win so he had an idea. He pulled his index finger and popped the huge bubble that was splattered all over Gon’s face. The teenager blinked a couple of times before realizing what had just happened, he just saw Hisoka who had a sheepish grin, pretending to be innocent with that I-didn’t-do-it-kind-of face. Gon just glowered at the older man and threw a slight jab on his shoulder, the magician simply chuckled “You look so cute, there was no way I could resist, heh. Here, let me help you with that~”, he suggested in a seductive tone as he leaned forward, his face barely inches away from Gon’s. Hisoka slid his dexterous hand to squeeze the teenager’s cheeks, pulled out his tongue and licked under Gon’s chin, then he used his teeth to grab the thin layer of chewing gum. He had to hold himself back because a certain part of him was yearning to take several steps further—into a more erotic ground.

“H-hisoka, I—“ the boy stuttered and squirmed a little bit, but Hisoka’s hand squeezed tighter as if he didn’t want to let go.

Those slanted golden orbs made eye contact with big honey-coloured ones, communicating something secretive within the silence, something only their hearts would decode.

Suddenly that moment of intimacy was interrupted by Gon’s phone ringtone. Hisoka’s grip loosened, freeing the young boy. _“How unfortunate~”._ Gon gave an apologetic look before checking up on the caller’s ID. The redhead took just one second to cast a quick glance at Gon’s screen to know who had the guts to ruin their sweet moment. Hisoka’s golden eyes snapped wide open, filled with rage as he recognized the white-haired Zoldyck’s name displaying on the screen. Gon just took a deep breath as his thumb tapped the green button to answer.

“Hey Killua!” the boy’s eyes flickered.

 “W-what? Do you want to spend the night with me?”, that statement could be easily misunderstood, Gon’s voice quivered while Hisoka’s blood was seething in his veins as a nuance of possession took over his senses, _“Damn that Zoldyck kid, I wish Illumi could put him on a tight leash away from Gon. Even if it means that I have to pay for it...”_. the redhead did his best to remain calm and not to alert Gon, considering how acute his senses were.

Just to make things clear, Killua wanted to know if Gon needed him to drop by the hospital and make him some company. Gon felt nervous because he didn’t want Killua to run into Hisoka, he was well aware that when those two meet, tension and killing instincts pour out from their bodies. It was solely out of the question.

The young assassin had gotten more protective over Gon after those unfortunate events in NGL. On the one hand, Gon was relieved to have his best friend by his side. On the other hand, Gon felt guilty because Killua spent too much time and energy in him. As nice and sweet as it was having someone to take care of him, it wasn’t fair for Killua to have his life spinning around Gon.

Apart from that, Gon really wished he could have some alone time with Hisoka. It had been way too long since they last met, _“When was it exactly? Back in Greed Island?”_

With a pang of guilt, Gon quickly declined his best friend’s offer by making a lame excuse “Ah, D-don’t worry Killua! I-I’m here with my aunt Mito w-who is staying over, y-you know how protective she is, r-right?” Gon sttutered as he let out a nervous laugh and had a sweat drop on his forehead. It was definitely too much for someone as simple-minded and honest like him. Of course Killua wasn’t fully convinced, but he didn’t want to insist so he let it be. The white-haired teenager would use his own methods and question his friend face-to-face, it would be much easier to get straight answers.

As soon as the conversation ended, Gon looked back at Hisoka who was disapprovingly shaking his head, “My oh my, what a terrible liar you are, do you know that?”, his lovely face was tinted with an indiscreete blush.

“Yeah, I do” the boy grunted and averted his gaze. Then he mumbled to himself in a teasing yet innocent tone “Maybe you could teach me how to be a better liar...” Hisoka replied, playing along with it “Indeed I can teach you so much but you don’t need to be a trickster and a liar like me”. Gon was baffled by those words but his stubborn self persisted and said with a deep frown “why not?”. It wasn’t easy to persuade Gon but Hisoka didn’t mind at all since he really enjoyed every second of that adorable debate, the magician just wanted to savour it as long as he could, “Because I just like the way you are. It’s part of you being an Enhancer, your true nature. It is what makes you a _delicious_ fruit”, he finished his last statement with a purr that vibrated in Gon’s whole being. _Touché!_

“Well, t-thank you, I guess”, the young hunter replied through gritted teeth, not knowing what to say. Deep inside he was aware he couldn’t trust Hisoka’s words since they were just breeding a pack of lies. As if the jester could read through the boy’s inner predicament, the older man added, “I know you don’t rely on my words. Perhaps you would be able to see through my lies and find their truth underneath. You see, Gon, truth is rarely pure and quite complex”, his seductive chuckle echoed in the room.

As dusk was taking over time, Hisoka regrettably had to take his leave. His golden stare focused on Gon, finding it quite hard to depart from the room. When Hisoka rose on his feet, his wrist was tightly wrapped by small tanned fingers. The magician was stunned for a moment when Gon’s head slowly rose to meet his eyes with a sheepish look. The older man gulped and remained silent.

Just out of curiosity, the teenager broke the silence and made a request “W-would you like to stay with me? Just for tonight, please?”, the boy said with a pleading tone. The red-haired jester swallowed hard as his heart was loudly pounding against his chest, like a blow straight to his weakest spot. “May I ask why?”, Hisoka pretended to be unaffected and calm. If only Gon knew how long Hisoka had been waiting for that moment...

Gon’s reply just made things worse in his own cute way, “because I’m afraid of being alone and I have terrible nightmares of what had happened with the Chimera ants and Kite—”, his voice trailed off when he recalled those tedious events, he just wanted to put everything behind in the past and move on with his life.

Hisoka was so confused – it was hard to choose between leaving and staying due to both choices meant the death of him. The jester had to prepare for his upcoming match, his oh-so dreamy encounter with Chrollo and yet, those plans were swept away but that pure and tantalizing offer. He was stripped of everything, his heart overruled his mind and his twisted soul surrendered in front of those enticing chocolate orbs, impatiently expecting an answer.

Despite the magician’s answer consisted of a mere nod. It was more than enough for Gon to understand that he wouldn’t be alone, at least not during that night.

Gon moved sideways on his bed, to make room for Hisoka. The teenager gently patted the mattress with his left hand, inviting Hisoka to lie down beside him. The red-haired magician pretended to be cool but he was inwardly shaking like a leaf. Hisoka’s body acted involuntarily as if a hidden magnet was dragging him to bed. He took off his high-heeled shoes, his pink rubber bands from his wrists and upper arms, and his crop top with its suit symbols. As he laid on his back, Hisoka glanced at his sweet fruit who was looking at him with bright eyes as a lovely smile curved into his lips.

“Thank you for staying with me”, Gon said sincerely. The jester rolled on his left side to meet the young boy’s tender face. Hisoka’s right hand moved to tenderly caress those soft cheeks. Some part of him was worried about his fruit’s reaction, that he might get scared and kick him out of bed. It would certainly be disheartening.  Luckily for him, Gon was quite pleased and his eyelids moved down, enjoying his visitor’s warm touch.

“You’re very welcome. Now it is time for you to sleep. It’s been a long day for you~”, Hisoka replied and Gon just hummed as he was about to fall into deep slumber. The redhead smirked at that obedient fruit as he kept caressing him, his thumb idly trailed over the boy’s plump and soft lips—the same ones he met when Gon was in a coma. The only difference, however, was that there were no bandages in the way. Perfect timing to make real contact, it was nearly impossible to stay there and admire.

Just when Hisoka was leaning forward to kiss his tempting apple, the boy mumbled something incoherent and moved to wrap his arms around Hisoka’s waist, his face snuggling on the other’s chest. For some reason, it felt so warm and made him feel more protected and loved, exactly the way when his aunt Mito used to lie down beside him in his childhood days. Hisoka’s blood froze for a second but as soon as he heard Gon’s giggle, the magician draped his arms on the boy’s slender body, “such a spoiled little boy”, he claimed as he pulled the blankets over Gon’s shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

_Is there any way to freeze time and just remain like this?_

There was no answer for that.

Instead Hisoka merely enjoyed the moment, even if it meant that as soon as dawn was breaking, he would be off to fight the spider leader. Regardless, he didn’t wish to forget that fond memory of sleeping and cuddling next to Gon. Hisoka never had an interest in the past, in fact, it never mattered to him. However, that moment was an exquisite exception. He was afraid to forget and he would be heartbroken if Gon didn’t remember their time together.

 _May the odds be ever in my favour_ , _so I can meet you again and be by your side, just to savour more of our sweet mementos_. Those were his last thoughts before deep sleep claimed his body.

FIN~


End file.
